


Codependence

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [4]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Families of Choice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: Kurogane was like a drug. The more Fay tried to hate him, the less he succeeded.





	Codependence

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have self-restraint problems, and here I am with the next part. And the next one, right after this. Oh, well. KuroFai it is!

 

You were incredibly annoying.

Yes, you said the same to me, and I never told you so; I only smiled and taunted you with fake happiness, but you were the most annoying person in all worlds ever. Annoying, for seeing me for what I was, seeing through my lies, my smiles, my fakeness — and for forcing me to the truth.

Annoying, because you ended up closer than I ever allowed you to, because I never wanted you were, I never wanted to _care_ about you.

It all started with nicknames, I’d guess — stupid, unnecessary, _ridiculous_ nicknames. They were little more than tests; I never had much company, and I had no duty to you: you were the _perfect_ study object.

Except, of course, that you never _helped_.

I gave you nicknames, and you _reacted_ , and I just didn’t know how to react to that. No, I couldn’t stop suddenly, could I? No. So I forced another smile, made up an even worse nickname, and tried to force you to stop, force you to back away.

I should have known that wouldn’t work. My plans _never_ worked on you.

It all began as a test; it then grew into a distraction. You were so _weird_. You ended up… _entertaining me_. Like… like a toy.

No — not a toy.

A dog.

A cute, adorable, barking but loyal dog. With all of its fangs showing, growling loudly, but sweet and delicate when with family.

You were…

More than I expected. More than you should have been.

It was impossible not to fall in love with you. It was destiny. We were souls fated to meet, without any command interfering. It was something unexpected, and rightly so _fated_.

Of course, it was by this point that I decided to cut you out of my life. My life, to save the Princess — maybe so, then, Fai would come back to life, since I would have held my end of bargain, would have fulfilled my duty, without ever being forced to betray any of you. None of you that, unexpectedly, stupidly, became… _family_.

Mokona, Sakura, Syaoran — and even you, Kurogane.

Stupid, ridiculous, _martyr_ Kurogane. Sacrificing yourself to save me. Save the one you had always known to be lying, always known to be a threat.

Sacrificing your freedom, your blood, your _future_ to bond me to you.

I couldn’t forgive you, I couldn’t let that happen, I couldn’t — fall in love.

Except, of course, it was already too late for that.


End file.
